Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of tools and implements. More specifically, it relates to the field of tools and implements for stripping insulation from wires and cables.
Those who work with optical and multi-conductor copper cables often need to strip the insulation from the ends of the cable to connect the wires or fibers contained in the cable to appropriate connectors or terminals. Typically, this is done with a knife or a blade of some sort. This procedure may be cumbersome in certain circumstances, especially where the work is being done under conditions that make it difficult to achieve the requisite degree of finesse to remove the insulation without damaging the wires or cables.
To help remedy this situation, many cables are now being made with a stripper cord in the insulation layer. This stripper cord is a string that lies longitudinally within the insulation layer. When the cable is cut, an end of the stripper cord is exposed. The exposed end may be grasped with an available tool, such as a pliers, and pulled longitudinally through the insulation layer, until the desired point is reached along the length of the cable. Preferably, there are two diametrically opposed stripper cords that are separately pulled through the insulation to facilitate the peeling back of the insulation layer. At the desired point, the exposed length of the cord and the peeled length of insulation may be cut off.
The stripper cord arrangement is helpful, but still it may prove awkward under certain conditions. Therefore, a better arrangement has been sought that would make it easier to strip the insulation from the cable.
Broadly, the present invention is a cable stripping tool, comprising an elongate, substantially cylindrical member or mandrel having first and second ends, with a cord end receptacle formed in at least one end of the mandrel. The receptacle is dimensioned to receive the exposed end of a stripper cord. In use, the exposed end of the stripper cord is inserted into the receptacle, and the mandrel is grasped by the worker and rotated about its longitudinal axis. The rotation of the mandrel pulls the stripper cord through the insulation layer. When the desired point is reached along the length of the cable, the cord is cut. Advantageously, the coil of cord that becomes wrapped around the mandrel can be cut axially, thereby quickly freeing the mandrel from the cord to allow the tool to be quickly redeployed to remove the other stripper cord (if present).
In a preferred embodiment, the mandrel is formed as a hollow tubular extrusion (e.g., of a durable plastic), with a longitudinal slot along its entire length from the first end to the second end. The cord end receptacle is formed as a diametric notch in at least one of the first and second ends, and preferably both ends to minimize the manipulation required to use the tool. If two notches are provided, they lie along the same diameter so as to be parallel with each other. The slot extends longitudinally along the length of the mandrel and is circumferentially located so as to be diametrically opposed to the notches. In other words a diameter drawn through an end of the mandrel passes through the slot and the notch at that end. The slot, which is wide enough to receive a knife blade, provides a guide for the blade when the blade is used to cut the coiled cord from the mandrel.
Alternatively, the mandrel can be formed as a solid rod of metal, plastic, or wood, with a longitudinal slot formed along its length. There may be two diametrically-opposed longitudinal slots, if desired. Each such slot is dimensioned to provide the knife blade guiding function provided by the slot in the above-described preferred embodiment.
It will thus be appreciated that the present invention provides a tool that allows the quick, convenient, and easy stripping of insulation from a cable. Furthermore, the present invention is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.